Souls
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: When the Soul Society decides to investigate the souls popping in and out of Rukongai they sent Lieutenant Kira. Kira finds more than wayward souls. Edo and Jun weren't looking for anything, but they found it all the same. Some mild cursing and suggestive themes Edo/Izuru/Jun


Chaotica: I really don't know why I wrote this other than It's been on my mind, I am in love with Edo, Jun and Izuru. And apparently a pairing of the three of them. Sorry.

Edo: Not bothered.

Izuru: wha-what!?

Jun: 'rolls eyes' She doesn't own anything. Maybe our new appearances, and personalities, I really don't know.

* * *

"Stand, Lieutenant Kira!"

Izuru Kira bolted to his feet instantly. "Hai, Head Captain!"

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Hai!"

"Then pack. Captain Hitsugaya will oversee your squad until your return."

Well that was a relief. At least it wasn't Captain Soi-Fon.

"You are dismissed."

Izuru tuned on his heel and tried not to sprint from the chamber. For about two years new souls had been randomly appearing in Soul Society, for days or hours, then suddenly they would return to their mortal shells. There had been several memorable souls that had popped into the Rukongai. One had been a dark haired young man who had arrived shell shocked and dazed. Stumbling around he had cursed a man named Abidos and eventually cried out for those close to him, Ryou-sempai, Febuki-sempai Asuka, Judai, and several others. He had remained in a state of complete psychosis long enough for Vice Captain Abarai to be sent to investigate. By then the spirit had been soothed by the arrival of Asuka. However as the Fukutaicho approached the two had faded and vanished returning to their mortal lives.

The next had been a young man with silver hair who had arrived distraught and betrayed terrifying the villagers with a wail of agony before fading and vanishing two minutes later.

Then things got strange. Many began to speculate that the young men had been hollows trying to return to being mere souls, or maybe people trapped in-between worlds. Just when people began to get really scared the dark haired man appeared once more screaming in rage a strange red mark glowing on the pale column of his throat. That time Captain Ukitake had been present with Captain Unohana. They had quickly taken down the man who fought like a hellcat, his nails biting into the man and woman alike before the mark faded under their spiritual pressure, and he fell limp.

He was coherent long enough to explain his name was Jun, and he had been sacrificed to summon a monster. Others had been with him, but then they were separated. He didn't know where they were. Then he fell into unconsciousness. Unohana had had him relocated to the barracks of the fourth for study, thinking him a sickly spirit. As her tests began to get extensive, the silver haired man had appeared again. However, unlike his screaming counterpart, he stood serenely, crystalline tears fell slowly from weary eyes. Unohana had retrieved him as well and learned that his name was Edo and he had willingly died, to buy time for people he cared about. Then slipped silently into the same comatose state as Jun.

Several days later a blue haired man appeared clutching blindly at his chest as if expecting pain. Ryou was his name.

Another few days and all three had vanished. And Soul Society was supposed to retain Edo and Jun in the Captains opinion. Ryou, may have suffered a brief heart attack, and that is why he was permitted to return.

And thus, Izuru Kira's mission. He was to find the two who had escaped, Edo and Jun, and return them safely to Soul Society.

It took little time for the gate to open, and then Izuru Kira was in an odd place, rocked back and forth.

* * *

Jun squirmed slowly in bed, his body deliciously sore. He faintly smelled bacon downstairs. Then his appetite went sour with the rocking of the waves against the yacht. He never had really gained his sea legs.

He woke completely when he heard something move.

**"BOSS!" **Shrieked the Ojama trio, "**There's someone in here!"**

Jun rolled to his side just in time to see a young blonde man in black feudal style clothing dive frantically to the side. So Jun yelled. A raw throated startled yell that immediately drew seventeen year old Edo Phoenix to the room.

"What's wrong!" Edo shouted bursting into the room only to see his eighteen year old boyfriend sitting up in bed, black sheets pooled around his hips staring at an empty corner looking exceedingly pale. "Jun?"

"E=Edo! Don't you see him?" Jun said, his fingers tightening spastically around fistfuls of sheets.

Edo looked almost frightened, noted Izuru from his place in the corner.

Edo crossed the room in three steps and sat next to Jun on the bed, carefully touching his arm. "Babe, I don't see anybody."

Jun paled more looking close to tears "Edo, I promise, I'm not crazy, he is standing by that wall. Please believe me." He cried out in desperation.

Edo, for his part, looked closer at the wall. "I'm sorry Jun." he said with his brows drawn together in confusion 'I don't see anybody."

Jun swallowed reflexively, he hated seeing things nobody else did, at least with duel spirits others could share in his delusions.

Izuru could see how disturbed the young man was becoming and felt bad. He was not a cruel man, and as was attested by his friends, was loyal to a fault, sensitive, and he didn't have a mean bone in his body. He wondered again why Head Captain had sent_ him_ of all people on a mission to collect two live ones, as they were, obviously alive.

So he spoke up "If it makes you feel better, I am real. Most can't see me, but sometimes if your spiritual pressure is strong enough you can see us."

Izuru didn't notice until the end the fearful look in his direction, not by Jun who looked reasonably soothed now that Edo was gaping incomprehensively at a spot on the wall that wasn't his imagination anymore.

"Who are you?" Edo said blankly.

Izuru blushed "Sorry about the scare guys. I'm Izuru Kira of Squad three of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Two identical blinks of incomprehension.

"I'm a Soul Reaper."

Jun looked curious "like a…Grim Reaper?" he asked tentatively.

"Wha! NO! I don't kill people I collect dead souls. Not live ones. I'd actually better report back and mention that you aren't escaped souls."

Now Edo looked more confused "Escaped Souls?"

Izuru blushed again and explained the situation.

"Ah, I don't remember." Jun whispered apologetically.

"No problem. I'll be going now, sorry for the intrusion."

They waved bye as Izuru Kira vanished from Jun's sight and Edo's hearing.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

Edo was once again making breakfast leaning over the counter. This time the yacht was in a bay in France. Jun was again sleeping upstairs. Edo was not expecting a hand on his shoulder, confused as to how Jun had gotten downstairs and behind him without him noticing, putting it off as a simple tune out that occasionally happened he leaned back into his lovers welcoming frame.

Which wasn't quite the same shape or temperature.

Edo swung around letting a fist fly only to feel his arm restrained in midair. He relinquished force. "Izuru?"

"Hai. If I let go will you try and hit me again?" The man sounded vaguely upset.

"NO! I'm sorry I thought you were Jun at first, but you didn't feel like him so I panicked."

"Edo!?" Jun called concernedly from the stairway.

"Kitchen!" he replied.

"Ah, sorry about the scare."

"Izuru?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry about the scare guys." Izuru muttered sheepishly.

"Yes, about that." Edo said "Why are you back, not that we are against it or anything."

"The captains want me to observe you."

"Oh."

"Yes, sorry about that but hey, if I have to stalk someone at least your good-looking right?" Izuru joked to lighten the mood. He only served to pale when he realized what he said and blush furiously, right alongside Jun and Edo.

"Um." Edo choked "Are you blushing too?"

"Yes, sorry again." Izuru muttered. Only to be shocked when a cool hand suddenly touched his face. Looking up hastily he noted that Jun had Edo's wrist in his hand and was helping Edo touch his face to feel the hot blush.

"Sorry" said Edo with an apologetic grin "I can't see you so I wanted to feel your facial expression."

"Tha-that's okay." Stammered Izuru before looking at Jun for objections.

The dark haired man's silver eyes danced mischievously "What, you're pretty easy on the eyes too."

Izuru looked startled and Edo looked confused and a little hurt. Jun slid behind Edo wrapping his arms around the light haired man's waist. 'Edo, you've taught me that everything happens for a reason. Maybe he is supposed to be here with us."

"Am I not enough?" Edo asked quietly

Jun pressed his hands into his boyfriend's stomach holding him tighter. "You are always enough, but you can't see him, his eyes are the same shade as yours."

"What does that have to do with anything" Izuru questioned suddenly

"I have never seen that shade in another person in my life." Jun explained "And I find it odd that your superiors keep forcing us together, maybe I'm grasping at straws. Maybe I feel I'm inadequate for you Edo, and want you to see what else is there."

Edo thought for a moment. "If I kiss him, just to show you that I prefer you, you have to kiss him to show that you prefer me."

"And if I object?" Izuru intoned, not keen on being proven inadequate to two people.

Edo thought a moment more "If we can't decide, then I will look into this odd feeling of Jun's, and you stay with us as our third."

Izuru's eyes widened "B-but!"

"But nothing." Jun said "You being here is abnormal, and after everything we have been through, I think there is more to this. Besides, you need to observe us anyway, might as well make it fun." Jun purred with a smirk.

"Fine." Izuru huffed "I'll do it, but in the future, I would like to not be treated like a piece of meat, but I will help with your relationship problems _one_ time."

"Good." Edo said with a small smile a tingling in the back of his skull guiding all of his movements and words since his initial reluctance, that feeling being the reason he understood Jun's idea without more jealousy or hurt.

Edo slowly reached up the hand that had touched the Reaper. It had long since fallen limp. And carefully touched his cheek again, his and the Reapers breath hitching at once as the contact was now more intimately charged. Then Edo rose the other hand to place it on Izuru's other cheek.

To be honest Izuru expected a rough kiss, sudden and swift like all the others in his life. Shuuhei was always to firm, his mind on other matters than his best friend, whom he only approached when drunk, and apologized the next morning. Renji was too intense another night of drinking and Gin took what he wanted regardless of Izuru's protests, he bore the first two no ill will at all, they were his best friends and it wasn't a deliberate thing. But Gin had hurt him, the roughness, and then betrayal. And between them all Izuru never experienced any kind of gentle or caring intimacy.

So Edo's hands slowly stroking his face, thumbs brushing carefully over closed eyes, index and middle finger slowly tracing his nose and his hand wandering down to caress his throat were totally unexpected actions. And of course when Edo's soft lips pressed to his he responded gently and timidly as well. Which seemed to be the right thing to do as Edo increased the pressure and slid his tongue into Izuru's mouth, tasting carefully.

Edo was pleased when Izuru began responding to the kiss even following along as he deepened it. However all good things must come to an end and soon Edo pulled away, lips twisting into a tender smile as Izuru followed slightly dazed. He was beautiful. Soft lips and slightly tan skin, and gorgeous blue eyes. Edo was happy to finally see him. The tingling in his head stopped, his latent power coming to rest. Izuru was supposed to be theirs. He smiled softly at Jun and shook his head motioning him forward.

Izuru stepped back, misinterpreting the shake but was stopped by Jun's firm grasp pulling him into the dark man's grasp. His mouth was captured suddenly firmly, but not the bruising roughness he still expected, though he figured Jun and Edo were both capable of it, he was beginning to believe he might even enjoy it.

Soon enough Jun pulled away as well, but he did not release Izuru from his hold. "Guess you're staying with us" He murmured before noticing a horrified look on Izuru's face as he turned and leapt toward the stove. Then Jun realized he was merely turning the blackened eggs off.

Edo blushed. "Thanks for that."

And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

**200 Years Later**

* * *

"Lieutenant!"

The fair haired man sprung to his feet "Hai sir!"

The blonde man smiled slightly "It's late, we should go home. Jun is already there, waiting."

"Ahh, yes, let's go."

As the two walked through the street the fair haired mans Zanpakto shook slightly.

"Umi no Kami* is restless tonight." Izuru stated more than asked.

Edo blushed "She's been acting odd since Jun left on assignment; she does it when you are gone too. I think she misses Wabisuke* and Ketsueki*."

"Well it's good to be headed home lieutenant." Izuru said with a sly smile.

"Hai, Captain."

"Edo, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well for being the best lieutenant ever for one, your healing and combat abilities are invaluable. But, for staying with me all these years, I know you and Jun could be happy on your own."

"I doubt it, whenever one of us is gone the other two fall apart. It's sad really." Edo teased

"I don't think things could run smoother really." Izuru mused "You do the paperwork, I do paperwork and as my third seat, Jun trains troops, though his zanpakto freaks me the hell out."

"Awww, Ketsueki is harmless." A raspy voice cut into Izuru's musings as Jun opened the door to their home for them. "He just sets little fires is all."

'To be honest Babe, he lights people's blood on fire. It's slightly creepy." Edo defended "And his release is 'Set the World on Fire'. Its thoroughly scary."

Jun snorted "And 'Drown My soul Umi No Kami' is better. Right."

Izuru just rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed in the bedroom, feeling soft lips on his as he did. He really didn't care which one it was, and which one was helping untie the uniform. He was just happy to be a complete soul.

The other two thought the same.

* * *

Umi No Kami = God of the Sea

Wabisuke= Repentant One

Ketsueki= Blood


End file.
